Hell's Angel
by LovelyBooks3
Summary: My OC and Nico a couple of years after the Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Viola POV

I could hear the bell's soft jingle as I unlocked the door to the small coffee shop, Le Royal. The enticing aroma of pastries and coffee filed the shop, making my mouth water. I took out the pastries from the oven and placed them in the window and started the coffee machines. It was the beginning of a routine day that I had grown accustomed to ever since I began to live on my own. My parents had died when I was only a small child, leaving me at the steps of an orphanage with no loving parents to dote over me. The only memory I had of my parents was a small, crinkled, picture I kept in my purse pocket. After starting the shop and turning on the electric 'OPEN' sign, I gingerly took out the worn-out photo. It was early in the morning, so I never had any customers to worry about as I looked at the picture and shed a few tears. I hear the coffee shop's jingle once again and looked up startled. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were a little red from my recent tears. I quickly wiped away my tears and plastered a cheery smile on my face, "Welcome to Le Royal, shall I take your order?" It was almost mechanical now, the same words uttered with false expression.

A boy about my age, 16, walked into the shop, snapping me back to reality. He had messy, black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed bereft of any emotion. His thin pale lips were molded into a frown and his hands were tucked into his coat pockets. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pile of skulls on it. His jeans were black as well, frayed at the edges and rips here and there. There was a small keychain hanging from his belt loop that looked like a sword. He walked up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee, not even looking at my face as he ordered. He quickly sat down in the shadows at the back corner.

As I waited for a coffee machine to finish a cycle, I took out a piece of paper that I kept underneath the counter to keep myself busy when I had no customers. Taking out a piece of charcoal and a pencil, I began to draw. I started at the corner of my paper, not wanting to leave any space blank. By the time I made it to the middle of the paper, the alarm to the coffee machine, signaling the coffee was done. Our shop was a little behind the times when it came to technology so I had to go immediately and take out the coffee or else it would spill over. In my haste to get the coffee, I left my drawing on the counter. I quickly decorated the cup of coffee with foam and got it to the counter.

" Excuse me, sir. Your coffee is ready."

"Thanks," the boy muttered, taking the piping hot coffee from my outstretched hands. He brushed my finger for a mere second, but quickly drew away, sipping the coffee.

"That will be $3.50," I said, not noticing I had left my drawing on the table.

The boy fished some bills out of his pocket and placed them on the counter. But his eyes were not on his money, his coffee, or me. His chocolate brown orbs were on the drawing laid out in front of him

"Is there anything else you would like to ord-"

"Nice picture," he interrupted.

"Huh?" I said giving him a confused look as I printed out the receipt, "Oh, this," a slight blush crept up my cheeks.

He merely mumbled a response incoherently. All I manage to grasp was, "Can I have it?"

"Uhh…" I said trailing of looking back at my now crumpled sheet of paper. I had drawn a picture of a young boy sitting down on a pile of skulls with a deck of cards in in one hand and a lighter in the other. The deck of cards was set ablaze and the boy's eyes were full of anger and distrust. Behind the boy, was a pale ghost-like figure of an older girl that looked an awful lot like the boy. Underneath the boy's arm, in small cursive letters a name was written.

"Well, can I?" he asked again starting to get irritated. The look in his eyes scared me a little, they were full pain and sorrow, masked by a layer of anger. I quickly handed him the picture.

"You've got a lot of talent," he said, scrutinizing the picture carefully. I glanced at his chocolate brown eyes again, seeing that layer of anger and pain wash away. Suddenly, his eyes stopped scanning the paper, instead they were fixed at one spot, the spot with writing.

Taking the coffee and drawing with him, he sprinted out of the shop, without a glance behind him.

I put a hand to my head and rubbed my temples. Did my day really have to start out so weirdly? Sighing, I went back to tidying up the store. Just as I took out a batch of freshly baked cupcakes to decorate, a group of customers walked in with the same boy from before.

He was pointing at me, his angry eyes seemed to soften as he looked at me, but my mind must have been playing tricks on me because the anger returned. He was with four other girls and boys.

One girl had stormy, grey eyes, and blonde hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. She wore a faded orange t-shirt that said something about a camp and a pair of khaki shorts. Her eyes did not look mean and menacing, but they seemed to scare me a little as well. Something told me I would not want to take her up in a fight. I would lose. _Bad._

Next to her was another boy with sea-green eyes, and messy black hair. He was wearing the same outfit as the girl next to him, but was wearing a pair of jeans instead. He had an arm around the blonde girl's waist and was listening to the boy pointing at me.

The other boy had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. He seemed very tall and athletic. A pair of brown framed glasses laid on his to him was a very pretty girl with choppy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Or maybe they were green. I couldn't tell.

I heard a chorus of heys and hellos as the small group approached me.

"Hey," I said, sounding utterly confused. Did I know these people? What did all these people want with me?

"My name's Piper," one of the girls said sensing my uncomfort. For some reason, all my worry and confusion washed away as Piper talked to me introducing everyone in her group.

It turns out the boy from this morning was Nico and the boy and girl I had seen earlier was Percy and Annabeth. She pointed to a tall, blonde boy who kind of looked like a blonde Superman, and said he was Jason.

Another wave of calmness passed over me and I grinned. I did not know who this Piper girl was but she was treating me like we had known each other for a long time and I was glad for it.

Wait.

"Stop that!" I scream, and put my cold hands to my aching forehead. "Look, I do not know who you are or why you are being nice to me. If you need something just ask. Do not do...whatever you just did," After my short outburst my headache began to ebb and became tolerable.

Piper just stared at me, her mouth agape, and I could feel the calm atmosphere recede along with my headache.

Annabeth was the first to break the silence. "How did you do that?" she asked speaking more to herself than to me. She had a calculating look in her grey eye, as if she was analyzing every part of me piece by piece.

"Do what? What did I do?" I asked quietly, just as confused. There was something off about these people that I couldn't grasp. They all seemed so friendly, yet cautious. They looked at me like I could sprout wings and fly away any second. I was about to go on and question them when I heard a sigh. It was Nico.

"Give it a rest Annabeth. She doesn't know anything,"

"She does not know anything about her powers. We have to take her to Camp Half-Blood,"

Powers? Were these people insane?

"Or we could just IM Chiron," said Percy, eyeing the shop, trying to find something. "Do you happen to have a hose of some sort?" he asked casually, as if every sane person IMs with a hose.

Not wanting to argue, i nodded my head absentmindedly and led the group to the kitchen. Percy took the hose and sprayed it around, making a thin layer of mist form. Just when I was about to question his antics, he fished a gold coin out of his pocket and tossed it into the mist. He quickly mumbled a few words and an address. Whatever Percy did must have worked because a few seconds later there was a man with a shaggy brown beard looking at us through the mist. I heard a chorus of 'hellos' and 'heys' as the group greeted the man.

"How is it going my dear heroes?" the man asked, shifting positions in his wheelchair. No. Wait. Let's rewind for a bit. There was no wheel chair. The man talking to us was only human waist up, but from waist down he was all horse.

"Is he a centaur?" I gasped, my near black eyes wide open with shock.

"Someone sure knows their mythology," Annabeth said, her eyes twinkled as a smile crept up her face. By her voice I could tell she was not being sarcastic, instead her tone was proud. I just looked away shaking my head not able to understand the group behind me or the man in front of me.

"It's always wonderful to see an educated mortal. I'm Chiron, you are?" Chiron asked as if I was a star student of his.

"Viola. Viola Ambrose." I said, still startled by Chiron's appearance.

"Nice to meet you Viola," he said giving me a small nod, "So Percy," he said, shifting his gaze to the green-eyed boy, "Anything urgent?"

"Well, I think we've got ourselves a new half-blood," he said, nodding his head in my direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Viola POV

Camp Half-Blood was not at all what I expected. The entrance itself was mindblowing. There were two strong sturdy greek style pillars with vines circling around it. The words CAMP HALF BLOOD were printed on a sign held by the pillars in Greek. I had never taken any other languages but English, yet I was able to read it. Weird. Shaking my head in disbelief, I followed the others into the camp to find Chiron.

"This," Percy said gesturing to a very big house, "is the Big House, where Chiron and Mr.D are,"

Well, they aren't they creative with names.

As Percy opened the door to the Big House, I couldn't help but stare at Chiron. It must happen to him often because he seemed to ignore my excessive staring and welcomed me inside along with the others. Chiron gave me a quick overview about the camp and how I was a demigod. You would think I would be surprised to find that out, but I managed to be calm. It was kind of hard considering that Nico was staring at the entire time.

Nico POV

I still couldn't get the picture out of my mind. It was beautifully drawn and very accurate, but kind of disturbing. The picture was of Bianca and me after...after she died and I burned all my mythomagic cards. I still remember when Percy came back from the quest saying Bianca didn't make it and sacrificed her life for me. He handed me the Hades figurine Bianca took, and being 10 I blamed Bianca's death on Percy and ran.

I've been running ever since.

"Nico, Nico!" Hazel shouted, snapping me back to reality.

"Wha...oh sorry," I said seeing that everyone was looking at me.

Hazel shook her head and sighed, "Could you give Viola a tour of the camp? We all have some errends to run so we don't have time,"

"Yeah...yeah...sure," I said motioning Viola to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

Viola POV

The tour of camp was quiet. There was no better way to put it. We would pass by something noteworthy, Nico would name it, I would nod, and we would move on. The quiet atmosphere was somewhat comforting, it was like the routine I had back while I worked in the coffee shop. I was lost in my thoughts of how Le Royals was going to run since I never even let anyone know I had left, that when Nico stopped by the lake I didn't notice and walked right into him.

"Sorry," I muttered quietly. I didn't think Nico would be able to hear me, but I guess he did since he answered back.

"Pay attention next time ok? If I were a monster you would have been dead by now." And with that he left me at the Hermes cabin where I was to stay until I got claimed. I brushed his abrupt leave as an attitude problem, but there was something off about him that I couldn't place. Why was he so angry anyway? It wasn't like I tried to kill him or anything…


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I walked in to the cabin I was greeted by two boys and a headache. The boys looked exactly alike in every way possible. Both of them were tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in their eyes. They both even had identical orange camp T-shirts. Their elvish features, upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles, and gleam in their eyes weren't exactly welcoming either. It looked as if they were ready to pull a big prank. There was a small difference in height, but I couldn't tell if my eyes were just tricking me.

"Are you twins?" I asked, astonished by their similarities. The two gave each other a glance and laughed; it was something I found quite infuriating since they did so at the exact same time.

Once the two caught their breath, they introduced themselves as co-head counselors. The taller one was Travis Stoll and the shorter one was Connor Stoll. I should have guessed by their parentage that they were really mischievous, but since I didn't have anything except for the clothes on my back they didn't try to steal anything at the moment.

I was assigned a bunk in the corner of the room, which was extremely crowded with kids that looked like Connor and Travis. Apparently, it used to be even more crowded until cabins for the minor gods and goddesses were made after the second Titan war. The two boys were pretty nice and got me up to speed about demigods.

"So my entire life has been a lie," I said.

"Yeah, that basically sums it up," the Stolls said as we walked to the dining pavilion.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico POV

I took the crumbled picture out of my pocket, smoothing out the creases to get a better look. The drawing was honestly something I never thought I'd see. It was like a lost memory that I suddenly remembered. A couple of tears threatened to spill, so I crumbled the paper back to its original shape and tossed it aside. Grabbing my aviator jacket, I stepped outside my cabin and headed to the dining pavilion. Once I got there I noticed Viola sitting at the Hermes table with to Stoll brothers. They were all laughing about something, presumably a prank somebody had pulled. Viola never stuck me as the girl who would be the life a party (maybe the girl who sat in the corner of a coffee shop, nose buried in a novel), but her facial expressions body motions said otherwise. She was really animated, obviously into whatever she was talking about, her beautiful golden-brown eyes sparkling in the light. I hadn't realized I was staring till an Ares kid bumped into me yelling about how I was holding up the line. I shot him one of my signature death glare and walked off grabbing a pomegranate and a plate. I walked down the pavilion and sat at the Hades table with Hazel, my step sister. The demigods from Camp Jupiter often came to visit since both camps came to good terms. The table rules were relaxed as well and soon enough the rest of the 7 joined us as well. I was left to my own mind as the others talked trying to involve me, but I wasn't really paying attention. My focus had drifted to Viola a long time ago.


	6. So this happened

Hey Guys... I don't really do random notes and stuff in my stories but I kind of have writer's block so if anyone has any ideas of what I should do with this story please tell THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 6

Dinner at camp was quite lively with the Hermes children cracking jokes and talking about all the pranks that they played. Although I had to say, a couple of them had very poor planning. By the time dinner ended I had started to share a bunch of my ideas about new pranks.

After dinner everyone left to the campfire, except for Nico. He seemed to have vanished in thin air. One second he was eating a pomegranate and the next second it seemed as if he was never at the table.

I was led by the Stolls and was forced to listen to their horrible singing. But in the middle of all the singing and laughing, a tall girl with frizzy, red, hair, freckles, and bright green eyes stumbled up the stairs. She was wearing a large over sized shirt and a pair of jeans covered in Sharpie doodles. Signaling everyone to stop, she opened her her mouth as if she was about to say something.

"I think-" she began but green smoke curled out of her mouth before she could finish.


	8. The Prophecy

Three shall go west, and follow the shadowy path  
A lost artifact to be found, but beware of death's wrath  
Ice will lead, and her demise will follow  
Only day or night can revive her, or leave her heart hollow


	9. Chapter 7

Viola POV

The moment I heard the prophecy I knew it had something to do with me. I felt all cold inside almost as if all of organs began to freeze and the cold had spread through the rest of my body. Travis who was sitting next to me let out a gasp and said, "Gods Viola your lips are practically frozen! Hey Apollo spawns get over here we've got an emergency!" My eyesight started to blur and I could make out a tall blonde lift me up and rush me to what I think was the camp infirmary.

"Hey, hang in there okay? You got this," a voice said. I thing it was that blonde kid who brought me here. Must have been a sun of Apollo.

"Here drink this," the boy said shoving a glass of who knows what down my throat. The drink was warm and I felt a slightly burning sensation as I swallowed the rest of the drink that was left. I wanted to ask for more, but I couldn't move much let alone speak. Whatever was in that drink had worked for only a few minutes because I blacked out in a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 8

Alec POV

I was rushing around frantically as I tried to treat Viola, a new demigod Nico had found, but nothing had worked. The nectar had worked for a while but it seemed that she would need more. But too much would burn her… oh gods what to do what to do!

Just as I was looking through the supplies in the infirmary for what was about the 15th time, I started to see a blinding light. I turned away and covered my eyes with my hands. I hadn't uncovered them until I heard a voice. It was my father, Apollo.

"Alec," he said quite seriously, "that girl is part of the prophecy, and she must live. She isn't like most demigods, in fact she's practically immortal. She can still die in battle though, almost like Artemis's Hunters. Treat her with as much nectar and ambrosia as necessary, she will live."

As soon as my father had finished speaking, he had left leaving behind a box of ambrosia and thermoses full of nectar. I scooped up the godly food and drink and rushed to Viola's bed. She was unconscious, but I was able to force it down her throat. Her blue lips started to return to their pink color and her pale skin warmed up a bit. Her blood began flowing again as she regained conscious. I caught a glimpse of her stunning icy blue eyes as the fluttered open. She started to say something, but I couldn't tell what it was because her teeth were chattering. I gave her some more nectar and ambrosia helping to warm her up.

"My mother is Khione," she said breathlessly, taking short, sharp breaths between her words, "I am the ice"

"I know," I replied. I felt strangely protective of Viola even though I had never actually met her. So I blurted out the most random thing I could have. "And I'm going with you on that quest."


	11. Chapter 9

No-one's POV

Soon after the campfire, Chiron had asked the cabin counselors and the seven to come to the Big House and talk about the prophecy. By the time Chiron came into the room, it was dead silent, not even the Stoll brothers were messing around.

"Heros, we have all the the prophecy" Chiron said, "And seems to be a peculiar one"

"Someone's going to die," Nico said bluntly. The room was silent at my comment. Even Leo had stopped fiddling with his gears.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alec ran into the room.

"I just saw my father!" he exclaimed obviously frazzled from the incident. Murmurs went around the room some questioning Apollo's visit and about the quest.

Chiron had composed himself from the god's shocking visit first and stomped his hoof on the table to calm everyone down and began to speak, "What did he say Alec? Was it about the quest?"

"Uh... kinda of" Alec began unsure of how to relay the incident, "He came to heal one of the campers. Viola. Apparently she is part of the prophecy, and she's practically immortal. Only she can die in battle, and she had a hole box of nectar and ambrosia and didn't burn up,"

"You gave her an tire box! Alec are you insane? She could have died!" Will Solace yelled from the back of the room his cheery attitude long gone. His face was a bright red from yelling at his sibling for improper medical care.

"Alright then," Chiron said ignoring Will's mini-panic attack, " we must decide who will be on the quest. Our new camper Viola is one of them. Who else should go?"

"I will," Alec said quite confidently, but instantly regretted it. The entire room was now looking at him. Kind of nerve racking.

Alec cleared his throat and tried to begin again, "Uhh...well the prophecy talks about day and that would be an Apollo camper right?"

Annabeth decided that right now would be a great time to voice her thoughts because Percy was half-asleep on her shoulder and it was about time to get moving.

"What about night? Would that mean Nico?"

Chiron thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Yes, I belive so. Nico and Alec do you both accept this quest?"

The two nodded. After all who would give up the honor of going on a quest. Sure someone would die, but that's not important right?

"Then Alec, Nico, and Viola, will leave in two days time. Pack your bags and get ready. I expect you to be at Thalia's tree."

With that Chiron and the rest of the people in the cabin left. Except for Nico and Alec.


End file.
